Many electronic products such as computers, displays, servers, and other products produce electromagnetic radiation that is contained using an electromagnetic shield such as a Faraday cage. In some cases, such products may be disposed within enclosures that include one or more panels that mate together to form the Faraday cage. In some situations, such panels are removable. Unfortunately, when two panels mate in a given enclosure, a seam is created between the two panels. Such a seam presents a gap that allows unacceptable electromagnetic radiation to escape the enclosure.